<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rocket Queen by endlesshitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895134">Rocket Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty'>endlesshitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Exhibitionism, F/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song: Rocket Queen (Guns N' Roses), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl decides that Rocket Queen is missing something, so he turns to Y/N and Slash for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slash | Saul Hudson/Original Character(s), Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rocket Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hi, Y/N!” Steven noticed them as soon as they walked in, his big smile plastered to his face.</p><p><em>The guy’s really cute</em>. “Hey, Stevie.” She greeted back, a smile on her lips as well.</p><p>“Hey.” Axl smiled her way, getting up from the chair and walking over to Slash and Y/N.</p><p>“I thought you should explain it to her. ’t was your idea after all.” Slash said, pulling her to his front and then hugging her from behind, lips resting dangerously close to her sweet spot.</p><p>Axl smirked, leaning against the wall. “I wrote this song, Rocket Queen, and we’ve recorded most of it, but something’s missing. It doesn’t sound just right…” He started, and Y/N still couldn’t see how she could be of help.</p><p>“Okay…” Y/N said, still confused.</p><p>“So, I want you to let us use your moans on the song.” Axl explained, like had just asked if he could borrow her shirt or some shit.</p><p>Y/N was silent for a few seconds. “What the actual fuck is going on inside your head Rose?” She asked, looking at him in disbelief.</p><p>Slash snickered behind her. “Don’t ask that, there’s a lot to work out in there.” He said, and Axl rolled his eyes at the both of them. Slash began pressing kisses on her sweet spot. “But will you do it or not?”</p><p>Axl was looking at her again. “It’s cool if you don’t wanna do it. No hard feelings or any shit-”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” She shrugged.</p><p>Axl smirked victoriously, and Slash looked down at her, a bit surprised. “I thought it would take a bit more to convince you…” Slash began, eyes narrowing. “Do you have a voyeurism kink we haven’t discussed or…?”</p><p>Axl laughed. “Maybe.” Y/N smirked, turning on his grip, facing him and lacing her arms around his neck. “But mainly, I’m just horny and have a tendency to do stupid shit.” She chuckled and kissed him.</p><p>“The booth is all set up already. I’ll get things going on this side. and you just make sure you get the best moans out.” Axl said, walking to the control panels.</p><p>“<em>Like I don’t do that every time…</em>” Slash rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the booth.</p><p>Y/N wasn’t sure if the guys knew exactly what was going to happen, but it was not like they were going to be watching or like they haven’t heard them before. She was still a bit nervous though, even if she was trying to hide it.</p><p>Once the door was closed, they were alone inside the booth. It had its lights dimmed and a questionable-looking mattress on the floor, with a microphone close to it. Slash pulled her close to his body again and cupped her face with both hands, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.</p><p>“You sure you’re okay with this? We can always just get the guys to fuck some random chick…” He looked into her eyes, his hair creating a small shield around the sides of their faces as he was leaning down to look at her.</p><p>“I’m okay, really.” She smiled reassuringly. “But why me? Why didn’t you get a random groupie to do it in the first place?” She asked, a bit curious.</p><p>“I suggested it as a joke, and Axl said your moans were actually ideal for the song.” Slash explained, sliding his hands down her body and to her ass.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Slash shrugged dismissively. “He said why, but I started to daydream about fucking you and didn’t exactly pay attention to him…” He smirked, kissing her.</p><p>Y/N let out a small chuckle before allowing herself to get lost in the kiss. Slash was a great kisser, and everyone could tell that just by looking at his lips, but there was a gap between imagining what it felt like to kiss him and actually doing it. Y/N was just glad they had closed the gap a long time ago because she couldn’t fantom living in a world where his hands weren’t securely pulling their bodies together as his lips moved just the right amount of slow, and lazy mixed with a certain dominance that never seemed to leave him.</p><p>He knew the right things to do to have her knees buckling in a matter of seconds. He knew when to let his tongue slip inside her mouth and how to move it to have her whining, he knew when to slightly pull back only to immediately dive back in so Y/N would be kept on edge and, he also knew when to let out a low grunt or moan or whatever sound of appreciation he chose to have her hands flying to his hair and holding on for dear life…</p><p>His hands squeezed the flesh of her ass before the right one slid down her thigh and hooked her leg around his hip, letting him ground his bulge against her core.</p><p>“Slash…” She whined, supporting herself on his shoulders and grinding down harder.</p><p>Slash hummed as his lips began to move across her neck. “Think you can not moan my name? It’s not that I don’t want you to, it’s just that it would make it easier to get the moans good for the song…”</p><p>Y/N whined, voice shaky. “I want everyone to know who fucks me good, Slash. Want the fucking world to know about how amazing you are to me…” She said, pulling away from him and looking into his eyes.</p><p>Slash smirked. “You have a serious voyeurism kink.” He chuckled as she hid her face against him. “Don’t go all shy on me now, we’ll discuss this later, sweetheart.” He said cheekily, swatting playfully at her ass.</p><p>Y/N was still blushing when she looked back at him. “I like when people know I’m yours… makes me feel great.” She smiled shyly.</p><p>Slash’s smirk widened. “Voyeurism, dominance… You’re a fucking wet dream, baby.” He kissed her one last time before lowering her leg. “Let’s get you all set before Axl-” He began to motion at the mattress when the singer’s voice echoed in the room.</p><p>“<em>Tape’s going to roll in ten seconds. Whenever you’re ready.</em>”</p><p>Y/N sat down on the mattress and quickly removed her shirt and bra. Slash copied her and threw his own tee way, joining her while laying down. He kissed her again before moving down her body to her breasts, keeping his mouth occupied with one of them while one hand supported himself, and the other began to tease her over her jeans.</p><p>Y/N wasn’t exactly a very vocal person unless the pleasure was overwhelming, which Slash always intended it to be, but he was not about to rush things just because the others were waiting. His girl was very important to him, thank you very much, and she’d get fucked the way she deserved.</p><p>That didn’t mean, though, that he was going to tease like he usually did. Which Y/N quickly realized and both thanked and cursed for.</p><p>She was letting out dragged out hums of pleasure as Slash kept on nibbling and sucking on her nipples and his hand kept applying more pressure in the exact spot where her clit was.</p><p>His mouth then changed to the other nipple, and his hand began to wander near the button of her jeans. He undid them and pulled them down, only to find out she was not wearing any underwear.</p><p>Why did she wear a bra but not panties? Who knows, but Slash was <em>not</em> going to complain.</p><p>After he felt like both nipples were equally red and hard, his mouth began to move even lower. He left soft, wet kisses wherever he laid his lips on, and just so Y/N wouldn’t go without any kind of teasing, because Slash was probably the biggest tease she’d ever met, he stopped on her waist, sucking hickeys and nipping.</p><p>Y/N whined above him, supporting herself up on her elbows and then thrusting her hips, silently begging him.</p><p>On any other occasion, he would have made her beg. He would have made her beg until she was on the verge of tears because he knew how much she loved it, despite always complaining about it. But it would be easier for them to put the moans in the song if they weren’t actual words, so he just gave in and licked a long stripe from her entrance to her clit.</p><p>“Fuck…” Y/N moaned lowly, letting her head fall back on the mattress.</p><p>He kept on giving those long, dragged out licks while his hands hooked around her thighs and held her firmly. When she seemed like she was absorbed in whatever pleasure she was getting, relaxed, and biting her lower lip, Slash allowed his tongue to slip inside her while his nose firmly pressed against her clit.</p><p>A loud moan left her this time, and he was determined to keep them coming as long as he could before she cummed, so he began to eat her out like a starved man, careful enough not to stimulate her clit to the point that would make her cum.</p><p>Her moans came high in pitch, each of them punching the air out of her lungs until her hands flew to his hair and held out to it, silently begging for mercy, silently begging for more.</p><p>The sounds coming from between her legs as Slash hummed against her and ate her out were lewd, to say the least, and it had her cheeks flushing to think the guys could probably hear some of it. The embarrassment she felt though, instead of being a turn-off, was a major turn-on, that made her cheeks blush even more, and her moans become whinier.</p><p>She felt her walls clenching harder and knew Slash could feel it in his tongue. He began to moan a bit louder against her, not enough to be totally heard by the microphone, and the vibrations had her moaning louder, her eyes looking down at his, only to find him giving her his bedroom eyes.</p><p>They kept their gaze locked as one of Slash’s hands left her thigh and moved to replace his tongue. The rough pads of his fingers quickly found her sweet spot and began massaging it, causing her moans to get louder.</p><p>They both knew she was getting close to the edge. They could feel her clenching, and while Y/N felt her insides burn harder and harder, Slash knew by the way her moans were more frequent but shorter with low <em>pleases</em> slipping in the middle.</p><p>He sped up his fingers and used his teeth to softly nibble on her clit until her moans turned into a long, drawn-out one with her hips thrusting wildly and her hands groping her own breasts. He gradually slowed down to a stop when she whined brokenly from the overstimulation.</p><p>He pulled away from her with a kiss to the inside of each thigh and sat up, undoing his pants while she used the moment of peace to regain her breath, slight whimpers from the aftershocks pouring out from her lips.</p><p>Once his pants were off, he kissed her before flipping her over, causing a giggle to roll out of her mouth as she adjusted her knees to the most comfortable position she could. Her upper half was on the mattress to avoid tiring her arms, but her ass was high, fully on display for Slash to fully palm and smooth his hands over.</p><p>He moved the tip of his cock between her folds before pushing in with one swift, hard thrust that had a slightly embarrassing moan tumbling off her lips without any control from her part.</p><p>“<em>That’s it, baby… Like the good whore you are…</em>” Slash muttered softly, head thrown back, relishing in the feeling of her walls clenching even harder down on him with the extra sensitivity.</p><p>His pace began slow but hard, hitting her g-spot with accurate precision, causing lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin to echo in the room. It was captured by the microphone, of course it was, but it would be moslty drawn out by the breathy yet loud moans she was letting out.</p><p>It wasn’t going to take long to have her cumming again, and both of them knew that. With the tip of his cock hitting just the right place, his hands holding her hips in a bruising grip and the sound of his groans filling her ears… everything was just right. Of course, the previous orgasm also helped quite a lot.</p><p>“Saul…” She moaned aloud, one of her hands reaching out for his.</p><p>
  <em>She shouldn’t moan his name, but what the hell…</em>
</p><p>Slash, also getting closer to his climax, leaned down on her and began to kiss her neck, thrusts harder and a bit sloppier.</p><p>“<em>Guys, we’re good for the song, so we’re going to stop recording now,</em>” Axl’s voice echoed in the room, scaring both of them. “<em>But feel free to </em><em>finish,</em><em> of course.</em>” He laughed, before the room went quiet again.</p><p>Slash’s moves -that had slowed down in order to listen to the singer- were back on full force knocking the air out of her lungs. One of his hands moved to her front and down her body until he reached her clit, rubbing quick, hard circles on it.</p><p>“Fuck baby… Please don’t stop…” Y/N moaned, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. “I’m cumming-”</p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em> ” Slash groaned loudly against her skin as he cummed inside her. He usually waited until she’d come at least twice before cumming, but this orgasm hit him like a freight train, completely knocking the air out of him.</p><p>“<em>Saul!</em> ” Y/N cried out as she felt his cum fill her up, sending her over the edge.</p><p>Slash rode their orgasms together, making sure she was fully done before pulling out and laying by her side, letting her curl up with her head on his chest.</p><p>“<em>That was so hot…</em>” Duff’s voice came in. “<em>Seriously, best sex I’ve ever heard.</em>”</p><p>“You’ve heard a lot of sex?” Y/N said into the mic, laughing. “Dude, that’s weird, not to mention creepy…”</p><p>“<em>Shut up and take the compliment.</em>”</p><p>Both Slash and her laughed while he pushed the mic away from them. He kissed her on the lips before getting up and putting his clothes back on.</p><p>“Where are you going?” She asked with a pout, stretching out.</p><p>“Talk about the song and get something to clean you up. Back in a sec’.” He said, leaving the recording booth and leaving her alone.</p><p>Y/N cursed herself for not bringing panties and started to put on her bra and her shirt. Just as promised, Slash came back in a second with a towel in his hand and a bottle of Jack, handing her both.</p><p>She drank a little and then cleaned herself up as much as possible, pulling up her pants.</p><p>“Should have brought underwear…” She mumbled lowly, pulling her hair up in a ponytail.</p><p>Slash smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss before picking up the bottle and guiding her back to the room where the band was.</p><p>Once she was inside, Duff was on his feet, clapping at her. “Bravo!” He said in a mocking accent.</p><p>“Shut up!” Slash laughed, flipping him off. “Going to fit in like you thought?” He asked Axl, who was looking at them with a smirk.</p><p>“Going to be perfect. Thank you for accepting this, Y/N.” He smiled at the girl.</p><p>“Not a problem.” She smirked, turning back to Slash. “I’m gonna head home and take a shower.” She kissed him on the lips, tugging lightly at one of his curls just for fun. “Love you.”</p><p>“I’m just going to finish this, then I’ll head there. Love you too.” He smiled, letting her go.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Y/N was on her couch, drinking a bottle of vodka while watching television when Slash came. He made his way to her at sat down on the couch as well, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“The song sounds amazing, partially thanks to you, baby.” He smiled proudly as she laughed.</p><p>“Of course you’d say that…”</p><p>“I mean it. You always sound really hot.” He stated, taking a sip from her drink. “Gonna fuck you to the sound of it as soon as I get the chance.” He whispered in her ear, tugging at it lightly with his teeth.</p><p>Y/N laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before they both settled in a comfortable silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>